Saviour
by Romancebuffgian
Summary: When bella gets attacked,guess who shows up to save the day? But how did he know where to find her? what happens next ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Saviour**_

_**Chapter1**_

"We're closing in 15 minutes Bella" , the librarian said standing over me.

I was so involved in the book I didn't even hear her approach. This usually happened when I got too involved in a book. It was like the characters were people I knew and I couldn't put the book down.

I looked at the watch and realized it was 9:45pm.

It was like time just flew by and before I knew it, 3hrs had passed.

I gathered my bag, coat and book and headed towards the check out counter where Ms. Sway was waiting. She quickly checked out the book and wished me goodnight and left to finish up for the night.

I looked around the library one last time before leaving. This was the place that brought me salvation. When I had just moved to Seattle, my life had been a living hell

I was having trouble finding a place to live, I didn't have a single friend whom I could tell my woes and life seemed utterly miserable. I couldn't bear it anymore and then I stumbled upon the library which has given me refuge now just as it did that first time.

I turned to leave but I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that the guy whom I had seen the first time in the library, the one whom I wished to see every time I came was still sitting there.

He was sitting by himself in a corner at the end of the library may be that was the reason I didn't notice him. He was the second reason after the books that I would come to this specific library for.

I heard my self sigh before I realized that I had been staring at him. I quickly turned away and walked out of the library into the freezing cold night. It hadn't struck me till then how late it was and that there were no means of transport to get me home.

I decided to walk because I didn't live that far and a few minutes of fresh air might do me some good I thought. I liked the feel of the cool breeze against my skin which sent shivers down my spine.

It had only been a minute or two after I got out of the library that I noticed someone was following me. Immediately my mind was thinking the worst possible scenarios. But I calmed my self down thinking that I was getting paranoid as I always do. I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore.

And it had to be my luck that out of all the times it could possibly rain, it had to be on the day I had no transport to go home. I thought I might as well enjoy it while it lasted and continued walking .But just as I was beginning to think I imagined that I was being followed it happened.

Out of nowhere a hand clamped down on my mouth and started pulling me to the other side of the road to the lonely alleyway. I preferred walking on this side of the road to avoid that very reason.

I tried screaming but it was no use. The hand on my mouth was so tightly pressed that I couldn't hear my own voice let alone hope that someone else would hear it through this heavy pounding rain.

And then suddenly I realized if I let him drag me to that alley I would never be able to make it back or try to get help because it was so dark no one would find me till morning by which time or could be dead or worse. I shouldn't think like that right now I should be finding ways to escape.

It's a good thing we had a function in out college that day because otherwise I would have no reason to wear the thick heavy 3 inch high heels which I dug into his shoe with all my might and he yelped and let go off me.

The heels which had set me free were becoming my burden now because it was impossible to run in heels. They slowed me down quite a bit which caused him to catch up with me but I gave a good loud cry before he covered my mouth again. I prayed somebody, anybody would hear it.

It seemed like my prayers were answered because at that moment a very bright headlight turned around the corner and flashed and seemed to be coming straight towards us.

It stopped a few feet from where we were and I saw a man getting off the bike but I couldn't see his face as the headlight was still on. I felt my attacker stiffen. I took that as a good sign

He realized that this meant he'd been caught in the act and he'd have to fight his way out which meant he'd have to leave me. I hadn't even gotten a good look at his face because he came from behind.

The biker kept walking towards us and I still couldn't make out his face when I heard my attackers voice for the first time. "Go away man. This is between the lady and me."

And then he stepped out of the light and I saw my savior's face. It was a face I was all too familiar with after secretly watching it almost every weekend at the library. It was more glorious than I could ever imagine.

And at that moment I forgot all about the fact that I was standing in the pouring rain in the middle of the street with a stranger holding down my mouth. The biker looked directly at my attacker and said "Let her go and then we can talk." I know I will sound idiotic but all I could think of was how velvety and smooth his voice was and how I wish he were talking to me instead of that stupid man behind me.

Instead of listening to the velvety voice of that beautiful person in front of me, my attacker pulled at my hair and almost dragged me behind. I screamed in pain and what happened next was all so fast that it was almost a blur

One moment I was standing my back faced to my attacker with him pulling at my hair and the next I knew someone yelled duck and I ducked and my savior's fist made contact with my attackers jaw who let go off me and staggered backwards. I quickly ran away from my attacker n towards my saviour. He grabbed my assailant and punched him again in the jaw and this time I could've sworn I actually heard it crack.

I expected my assailant to hit back but I was stunned to see that he actually passed out from that one blow to the face. He was literally out cold. He bent down n checked the guy's pulse and stood up again and walked up

My rescuer came up to me and looked at me intently and said "Are you ok?"

At that moment I was so mesmerised by his deep green eyes that I forgot how to form coherent sentences so I just nodded.

He whipped out his cell and spoke so fast that I couldn't make sense of what he was saying.

Then he looked at me with those same deep green eyes and said to me "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

I was more than happy that this gorgeous creature would be with me for a few seconds more. But my head was buzzing with a million questions and I was worried I'd never get my answers cause he'd disappear as soon as he drops me off.

So I asked the question that was buzzing at the top of my head.

"So what do you think will happen to that guy back there? I mean we can't just let him roam free."

"He'll be arrested by the cops, he's a wanted criminal. I'd seen him on television. There's a kidnap case against him and he's on the run." He said slowing down a bit.

"Is that who you called earlier" I asked

"Yes." He replied.

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful mom who edited this for me and thanks to my Best friend Chocokisses who got me started on this and for all her support. Review please it's my first time writing and it would really make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer ( I wish) And I Do not own the characters , only the Plot is mine.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I got on the bike and felt a state of calm envelope me. I wondered why that was, may be because being close to him made me feel safe,like nothing could ever harm me if he was there but these feelings seemed out of place considering this was the first time I actually met him.

I wondered why being so close to him made me feel that way. I had never really been this close to a guy before so I was surprised at how comfortable I was.

As soon as we began moving I felt the cold rain and wind lash against my skin and shivered. Then I was engulfed with his scent .His scent was unlike anything I came across ever before. It was like a mixture of the sweetest perfume with a distinct musky hint to it. It was the most alluring scent I'd ever come across. It was so amazing it just made me want to hold him and take it all in, but I had to control myself otherwise he was going to think I was some kind of freak.

I had a boyfriend back in high school but it was not serious, I never felt this way with him or anyone for that matter. This felt special for some reason even thought I barely knew this gorgeous stranger who had just saved my life. I could feel a strange fuzzy feeling inside me as though there were butterflies fluttering around. But that was just stuff you would read in books or watch on TV; it couldn't be real, could it?

While we were riding I secretly hoped that I lived afar just so that my time with him would be prolonged. I didn't know why but I wanted to be close to him. My mind was curious with a million questions and I wanted the answers, but before I could think of anything to say to him, he asked me "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" His voice showed nothing but concern for me.

"No." I said "I'm fine actually."

"I want to thank you for saving me but I don't even know your name." I added sheepishly

"You're Welcome" He said. "It's Edward, Edward Cullen nice to meet you.

"I should say I'm very thankful that I met you. I'm Bella Swan." I said.

We were silent for a few minutes but it was killing me. When I couldn't take it anymore I said "But I'm curious"

"Curious?" He said "Not scared?"

"Why scared?" I asked confused as to what he meant by that.

"Well I just think that someone who was attacked by a wanted criminal who could have done anything to her would be scared at least a little but, you don't seem even in the least bit shaken." He said

To which I replied "but I don't see why that someone would be scared if she was rescued by a knight in shining armor." I was completely surprised by the last part of my sentence.

I could feel my cheeks burning when I realized what I had just said I didn't even know my mouth could say words that my mind hadn't thought.

At that moment all I wanted was for the ground to open so that I could jump in it. I was mixing my fantasies with reality, not something a normal mind would do. But how could I stop fantasizing when this all seemed like a dream. It was best dream I could possibly have so I couldn't believe it was real.

"A Knight?... Really??" He said sounding amused. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I tried to answer in such a way that he wouldn't think I was crazy "Well that's what it felt like to me. I mean you did come out of the blue on your bike which could have been your steed on which you came to rescue the damsel in distress." Ok. No he was going to think I was a lost cause because I sounded completely nuts. It seemed my mouth had a mind of its own tonight.

I felt redder than I thought possible as the words came out of my mouth. Try as I might I could not keep my self from telling him all that was in my mind. Why was it that whenever he asked me something I couldn't think of anything to tell him but the thruth.

"I should stop talking now before I embarrass myself any more." I said feeling like a complete idiot for spilling my fantasies to a complete stranger.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He said trying to pacify me I guess.

"And now that you've mentioned it, it seems that you may have a point there. I mean the bike and the steed are a good point for comparison." He was handsome, chivalrous and sweet what were the odds.

We saw a patrol car zoom off towards the direction where we had come from. It pleased me to know that my attacker would be behind bars and wouldn't be attacking anyone else any time soon.

"So what were you curious about earlier?" He asked.

I had forgotten that I had a question that was bugging me ever since he appeared. But I guess you tend to forget such things when you say stupid things you're not supposed to.

"How come you were there??" I mean I thought you lived on the other side of town." I said.

"How do you know that I live on the other side of town?" He asked.

"Um… well , the librarian happened to mention it before; she said you come all the way from the other side of town because you were so attached to the library."

Just then we stopped right in front of my apartment building and I didn't know how he knew where I lived but at that moment, that was not what bothered me most. All I could think of was that he had to leave and I would never get to know the answers to all the questions that were building up inside my head.

He turned off the bike and I got off

I looked up at the rain which was still pouring down hard on us.

"You could come up to my place, dry off and sit that out" I said pointing up "because it looks like a big storm's heading our way."

He looked up at the sky, unsure of what to do and I hadn't noticed until then that his hair was sticking out at different angles with water crystals in it. He looked so gorgeous I could melt right there by just looking at him. It was the same felling I had earlier except stronger perhaps because I could see him more clearly now.

"I wouldn't want to bother you he said."

"It would be nothing. Plus I don't want to be the reason you got pneumonia" I said.

Like he could ever be a bother to me.

"You saved my life, it's the least I can do is make sure you don't fall sick "I said.

He looked at me unsure of what to do next and I could feel my heart beating faster than normal because of the intensity of his gaze. At the rate my heart was going, if it beat any faster it would probably burst.

"Please!" I said looking hopeful "It would really make me feel bad if you left in this weather."

"I could stay at a hotel" He said. I felt my heart stop at those words. How stupid could I have been to think he would stay with me? Maybe I was too caught up in my fantasies about him that's why it hurt even more now that I came back to reality.

The pain must have been obvious in my face because he looked at me and said; "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I just didn't want to be a hitch in your routine but.."

"Well I don't get attacked on a daily basis if that's what you're implying." I said coldly. Feeling the rejection hit. Why was I being so mean to him? Obviously he wouldn't want to spend the night with a stranger. But why was I being so unreasonable about this? His situation was completely understandable then why was I so childish and feeling sad about it. I mean I knew right from the moment I met him that it wouldn't last.

He saw the look in my eyes before I turned away and caught hold my hand which made me turn around. "That was very kind of you to offer me a place to crash and I know that I was being an ass, but I was going to say that I'd love to stay." He said.

I immediately felt the electricity flow through me when he touched me. It felt like as though all my life I was asleep and he had suddenly breathed life into me. Every nerve in my body seemed to react at his touch. I felt this tingling sensation from the top of my head all the way down to the tips of my toes. All it took was his one touch and I felt like I would do whatever he commanded me to do.

"I feel like kicking my self for taking your smile away." he said with his perfect nose all scrunched up like small kid. It was pretty amusing to see his perfect supermodel face transform to that of a 4yr old child who didn't get what he wanted and I smiled at that.

"That's more like it, you should smile more often, it makes your face light up like a thousand candles and I'm lucky to be a witness to that tonight." He said.

It seemed as if he knew just what to say to make my heart melt. I don't even know what I did to deserve these moments with him.

I just looked into his eyes hoping to lose my self in them. How could anyone be more perfect?

**A/N: Thanks to all you guys who put alerts for this story. I'm glad you liked chapter1 and this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Also, I need a beta to help me out with all my mistakes, so just PM me or something. PLEASE REVIEW {begging} cause I love it when you guys review it makes me write faster..**

Next chapter: "So do I get an answer to my question?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I am NOT Stephenie Meyer and I do not own the characters; only like to made them do stuff that is in my head.**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry to all you guys who have been faithfully reading my story and who like it, I will continue just to make you guys happy. I have written an extra long chapter just for you guys to enjoy and because I couldn't help it my imagination was going wild. Anyway continuing with the chapter ENJOY!!!**_

We walked two flights up the stairs to my two bedroom apartment in comfortable silence except for the squishing of our wet clothes.

I just wanted to forget the rest of the world and cherish what ever time I had left with this Greek god. I knew that even if I had forever to be with this Greek god, it wouldn't be enough. Not that I would ever get that chance or even be worthy of something so priceless.

I tried to look at him through the corner of my eye but stopped at once when I realized he would have noticed since we were walking in such close proximity to each other. I was thankful that the hallway was so narrow because I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body and his smell was deliciously intoxicating.

When we were standing in front of my door, I stuck my hand in my pocket and removed the keys and shoved them in the door in a hurry because I realized we were both soaking wet.

Ok, truthfully, I didn't really know whether I was in a hurry because of the cold or the fact that I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his perfectly chiseled jaw or run my fingers though his messy bronze mane. It was so tempting that if I stood there another minute longer I'd cave in and actually do it.

I was so eager to go in that I pushed open the door with more force than necessary like so many times before, that it hit the back and came back to hit me in the face as I stepped in. So I closed my eyes and braced my self for the impact. But after a few seconds I opened one eye to see why the door didn't hit me yet. For the second time in one night Edward had saved me, his hand had stopped the door inches from my face.

I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me and my heart skipped a beat. After what seemed like a few minutes of us just staring at each other I regained my composure and said "Thank you. Again"

"Saving you seems like a 24 hour job." He said and chuckled quietly. The sound was like music to my ears and my heart was going into overdrive.

"If you keep getting yourself into trouble I guess I'll have to stick around to keep saving you." He smiled and I positively melted right there.

Just thinking of him being near me more than what I was entitled to seemed like a pretty good idea. Maybe I would get to know him better and that could be a start. He said he would stay the night because of the rain, and it wasn't that he was my '_Boyfriend_' or anything. I just met him today for the first time ever and I'm already thinking he's boyfriend material?? Oh God, I should really get a hold of myself. I was going crazy.

I smiled sheepishly at him, my cheeks getting more heated with every passing second.

I walked inside pushing the door gently this time and he followed. I closed the door and turned to see him looking around the apartment deep in thought.

"If you just wait here, I'll go get you some clothes to change into. Is that ok?" I asked.

He smiled at me and just nodded so I turned around the corner and dashed to the old closet where I kept the clothes that my old roommate forgot to take before he moved out. I wanted to give them back to him but I kept forgetting to do so.

After debating on whether or not they would fit Edward I decided that I wouldn't find out if I stayed here, so I left with a pair of black slacks and a grey T-shirt. I placed the clothes on the bed and left to find Edward.

Edward was gazing at my shelf of books when I walked in the living room. He turned around to look at me as I went to stand behind him and said "A fan of the classics?"

He slightly lifted one of his eyebrows at me and smiled a smile so beautiful, my breathing hitched.

If he continued to do that any longer I think I would forget what my name was. Seriously, how can anyone be so beautiful and get to use that to affect people.

I was speechless and I knew that if I attempted to speak I'd just blabber and make a fool of myself so I simply nodded and walked out the room motioning for him to follow me.

I finally calmed myself enough to speak by the time we reached the guest bedroom. So I turned to him only to find myself lost in his scorching green eyes which locked on mine.

Reluctantly I turned my eyes elsewhere because otherwise I would find myself unable to speak again. I looked at the ground to distract myself from those mesmerizing green eyes and said "You shall be sleeping here for the night if that's ok and you could use these clothes; they look like they'll fit" I said pointing to the clothes that I had placed on the bed.

"You could put your wet ones in the dryer; ill spin them later so you can use them tomorrow. Towels are kept in the top left shelf of the white cabinet."

"Thanks" he said and smiled.

All it took was one smile from him and my heart would start reacting in the most unusual of ways.

"You're welcome" I said, smiled back at him and left.

I swear if I stood there any longer I would either be hyperventilating or I would have been a puddle on the floor. How is it fair that I have all these reactions which are completely ridiculous considering that I just met him today? I had this extreme urge to just go and touch his jaw for no apparent reason. It would be hard to believe, if it weren't actually happening that I had all these absurd reactions by just looking at his angelic face smiling in all its glory.

I went back to my room and closed the door and let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I felt a slight chill and decided that I too should head for a shower.

I gathered up my stuff and as soon as I was under the hot water, I could feel the knots that had formed in my back release. All the tension eased, I felt calm and composed. After cleaning up completely I stood under the water for what seemed like 15 – 20 minutes before I realized that I had a guest. I quickly got out of the shower grumbling to myself, thinking of what a poor host I had been, leaving my guest unattended.

What would he think of me??

I ran out of my room tripping twice before finally making it to his room and silently thanked god that he hadn't gotten out of the shower yet. I saw through the almost closed door that he wasn't in the room and heard the shower shut off.

I saw the clothes I had left for him were still on the bed and I was about to leave when I saw what can only be described as God's own creation. I mean how could anyone not believe in a higher being after seeing Edward like that.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom with his hair glistening with water crystals and only a towel around his waist leaving his flawless chest bare, wet and dripping.

The drops of water made their way downhill from his wet hair down his perfectly sculpted jaw, still moving along his oh so kissable neck, going further down his firm chest to his perfectly toned six pack abs and ending their oh-so-long journey at the waist of the towel.

I could feel the heat rising inside every nerve of my body but mostly I could feel the heat cluster around my cheeks. I was literally in shock, it seemed like I must have done something right to get a sight like this. Every atom of my body was screaming for me to run over there right now and tell him that he was the most beautiful creature God had ever created.

I wanted to go there and touch his skin which seemed as though it was calling out to me to come and feel it. I wanted to do so many things at once I didn't realize that my hand was unconsciously moving towards opening the door until I saw it move in front of me. It took all the self control I had to stop my hand from opening the door and revealing myself.

He would think I'm some sort of a stalker who invites guys in her house to stare at them while they're changing. Ugh...At that moment the description fit me perfectly and I knew I had to get away before he found me ogling at him.

I quickly turned away and made a mad dash for my room as quietly as possible, closed the door and sat down on the bed restless. I sat there for like a minute and got up feeling it was no use and walked to the window and opened it. At once the fresh cool air relaxed me and I stood there for sometime before leaving to see Edward again.

How could one guy invoke such feelings in me? Feelings I had no idea I was ever capable of knowing. I couldn't help but feel the electricity from the first moment I met him but what I was feeling right now was beyond anything I've ever felt before.

I took a deep breath and walked out my room looking at the floor in hopes of making sense of what I was thinking when I bumped into Edward.

If I hadn't known better I would have thought that the clothes on his body were created only for him.

The way the shirt revealed only the slightest of ripples of his muscles showing that he had some, though not boasting it, the way it clung to his chest, and those pants running freely over his long seemingly unending legs. My mind wouldn't stop fantasizing and there was nothing I could or would do about it.

"I was just looking for you." He said.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait" I said slightly embarrassed that I had secretly been watching him.

"No that's quite alright." He said

"Would you like something to eat? I asked because I realized I was feeling hungry since I had missed my dinner as I was at the library and if I remembered correctly he was there when I walked in and was there till I left.

"If it's not too much trouble" He said smiling apologetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it" I said brushing off his apology.

For some reason I immediately calmed down once he was near me. I had no explanation for that but I just did, it was as if my body was acting on instinct or something.

"You could go watch TV or use the computer or something if you like" I suggested.

"You'll get bored watching me cook" I explained shrugging.

"You couldn't possibly bore me if you tried" he said smirking causing my heart to have multiple reactions at the same time; first it sped up, second it fluttered and then stopped completely. I could feel the blush creeping up at that.

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" He said

"Yeah sure go ahead" I said.

I pulled out all the stuff I needed to make the chicken teriyaki and set it out on the counter.

"Are you ok? He asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes I'm fine. Why?" I asked wondering where he was headed with this question. I mean I was standing with the most gorgeous person on the face of this planet why wouldn't I be fine.

"It s just…well you were attacked today, and you still haven't gone into shock" He said.

I laughed out loud at that "Its ok, I'm used to suppressing unpleasant things."

With the words came the flashes and I cringed as I remembered all of it. I didn't want this to happen, tonight of all nights I wanted to be free of it, but I guess I had to pay the price for being free of it most of the day. But the storm would be the worst and I didn't want to think of it but the storm would be a reminder of it all.

My face must have shown some change in emotion because he looked at me with concerned eyes when he said "Are you ok?"

I just shook my head because I didn't feel like talking at the time and also I was trying to clear it all up and may be make it disappear.

He quickly guessed that the mood in the room had changed because he started asking me more questions.

"So you really like to cook huh?" he said

"Well it's just that I've noticed that you're completely unconscious of what you're doing and yet you know exactly what you need at the right time. I mean its like you're doing a dance and you know all the steps so well that you can just close your eyes and your dance will be perfect without you even trying." He said

I smiled because he could read my face as if I was an open book or something.

"I used to cook for my dad before I moved here. He was a terrible cook and I just loved it so I could say that I've had years of practice."

I smiled at him because his attempt to lift the mood in the room seemed to be working.

I decided it was safe that I ask him the questions that had been bugging me since I reached home.

"So do I get an answer to my question I asked earlier?" I said.

He looked confused as to what I was talking about so I continued "How come you were there tonight?"

He looked at me with a worried expression and said "I knew that this had to come up sometime and I want you to know that you can throw me out anytime you see fit."

I looked at him wondering what he was talking about and how my question was related to this in any way but I had no explanation so I let him continue.

"I sort of followed you tonight. Please don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker or something I just wanted to make sure you got home properly because it was really late and stuff and I just thought I could see that you reached home and once you did I swear I would have gone without a word." He added.

I was just speechless not out of shock but out of awe, I mean he wanted t make sure I was safe? And it wasn't like he had asked for anything to happen, I had suggested that he come up. He even refused but I insisted that he come so it wasn't really his fault. He continued talking, and I paused to listen more carefully.

"But then I sort of took the wrong turn and lost track of you and I kept searching but I couldn't find you, then I thought you must have taken a short cut and I was about to leave when I heard you scream and I knew you were in the next lane and then I found you."

"And to answer your question which you yet have to ask about how I knew where you live without you telling me, I followed you a few weeks back I think it was independence day weekend, that day you stayed late at the library too and that's the first and only time before today that I followed you. I know with each passing moment you'll think I'm more of a stalker, but I assure you I'm not."

I didn't know what to say to him because I didn't know whether I was supposed to be afraid or happy that he followed me.

"Its ok I'll leave now." He said "Thank you for the clothes I'll leave them here in a package once I get them cleaned and you can burn mine, I won't need them."

With those last words he started walking towards the door.

_**A/N: I would be happy if Edward followed me home any day, but I would be even happier if I got reviews. You know you like the story so come on and review already.**_

_**P.S. thanks jojo u rock**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A/N: Ok I'm really sorry for the major delay it's just that my college life got really interesting anyway a big CORRECTION that Edward followed Bella on thanks giving day and not Independence Day sorry about that will correct it soon. I really wanted to try writing and EPOV so please forgive me if it doesn't come as good as expected.**_

EPOV

It's the day after Christmas and unlike always, this year I couldn't be with my family for Christmas since it would be agonizing to see their faces when they looked at me with pity and sympathy. I wouldn't be able to look at them without showing them the shame in my eyes, and once they saw it they would feel bad for me which I wouldn't be able to take.

I didn't lie to them; our family was always open about everything so we never felt the need to keep secrets from each other. I explained to them that I was busy which in fact I was and I guess they understood that it would take some time before I would be able to get back to normal so they agreed. I had enough work to keep me busy even in the holiday time; I had so many new bands or artists to listen to, every week there would be a new band trying to make it to the top and I had to hear every one of them to see if they had any potential. But my true passion wasn't one of there so called bands, it was instrumental pieces.

My job was simple; listen to the music and if I like it, a meeting will be arranged if not, move on to the next. The agency that hired me, liked a few of my instrumental pieces when I first joined but I never really let them talk me into becoming a full time musician; I never really played to become famous, it was just something very personal and I wasn't that good anyway. I took the job because I loved being around music and I could listen to almost anything to distract myself but I was very picky about what I liked, maybe that's why I could do the job so well.

I got off work at around 5 and headed to the library on the other side of town, I really didn't mind the distance because there was something about that place that gave me peace and helped me forget about my past and the dreadful memories that came with it. The library was away from the hustle bustle of town and was more serene and peaceful. Plus it had a great view of the lake and I enjoyed that most of all.

It took me around 20 minutes but I enjoyed the ride, it always helped me clear my head.

I got to the library and it was almost empty, just a few cars so I parked at my usual spot behind the building. I got off the bike feeling good about coming just like I always did. This place made me feel oddly at home so I spent a lot of time here.

I entered the library and smiled at the librarian; and went to the shelves and picked out a book from the science section, as I had finished my last book.

My father had got me interested in medical discoveries and even though I majored in science I knew I could never go into it as a profession though I liked reading anything ranging from the oldest methods right from the time of Da Vinci to the newest theories.

Even though I enjoyed reading about science and all of its discoveries, music was my true passion. I loved anything and everything about it. It always soothed me and helped me get through almost everything. It wasn't a mistake majoring in science like some people thought, I knew I would never become a doctor but I like the knowledge I gained from it. I was as skilled as a fully practicing doctor would be but I knew my true calling was music. I did my medical to be able to face any medical situation life would throw at me. For some reason I know it will come handy someday. People think I'm crazy but I believe I had a reason for what I did and my father stands by the decision I made. He is thoroughly proud of me and what I have accomplished so far.

As I headed to my favourite spot I noticed that an elderly woman was already sitting there so I decided to go to another of my favourites; the corner of the library, though it didn't have as great a view of the lake as my favourite, it was still beautiful.

I had picked a book from earlier in the century and got quickly engrossed in the ways in which they used to practise medicine before, without all the modern equipment, how everything they used was made out of common found things.

Then I heard a crash and looked up to see _her _apologizing to some teenage girl and saw books strewn around the girl who was on the ground. I laughed as I realised what had happened. _She_ was usually prone to accidents and must have tripped and fallen on the girl who was carrying a lot of books. I noticed that her cheeks were pink with embarrassment as she apologized again. She helped the girl up and also helped her gather the books and quickly went to sit down, which happened to be some rows diagonal from where I was sitting.

Her cheeks were still on fire as she opened her book and began to read. Within a few seconds she was almost lost in the book. The colour of her cheeks went very well with the paleness of her skin. I went back to my reading and when I looked at my watch next, it was close to 10. I realised it would be a good time to leave as it was getting late. I was used to spending so much time at the library as I really did not have many other interests. I went and put my book back on the shelf; I hated checking them out as I never read much at home anyway.

While leaving I realised she must have already left and started walking towards my bike when I saw her silhouette walking along the road. I was about to leave and head for my bike when I noticed someone get up from a bench on the pavement and walk closely behind her.

Immediately my mind was racing, I wanted to personally walk her home just to make sure she reached safely, but then it would seem like I was stalking her. I watched until she disappeared from sight and then ran to the back of the building and got on my bike.

I raced to where I had seen her last but there was no sign as to which way she had gone.

It was like Dejàvu. The same thing had happened almost a month back; at thanks giving.

_It was a late night like tonight and she and I were both late at the library; I got up to leave and saw that she was still engrossed in her book. I went and put the book back where it belonged and headed to the back to where my bike was._

_When I got to the front I saw her walking across the street in the dark alone. That night something deep inside me twitched and I was suddenly scared for her safety even though I barely knew her. I knew I couldn't let her go all by herself. i couldn't follow her on the bike cause it would be too noticeable so I quickly got off the bike and started following her on foot. I was at a safe distance that I could see her and she couldn't see me._

_I kept making a few route markers so that I wouldn't get lost. She finally entered a building and I breathed a sigh of relief. _

_I made my way back to the bike and went home breathing much more easily that she was safely home. I didn't know why I was feeling that was; I mean I didn't even know her._

When I came back to the front of the library I noticed that she was nowhere in sight, so I went along the route she had taken that other night and I was halfway when I realised I would have seen her by now if I she had taken this path.

So I retraced my steps all the way back to the beginning and realised she must've taken a short cut and that I was worrying for no reason when I heard a piercing scream.

I knew that it must've been very close so I raced my bike to where the sound came from. From deep inside me a raging monster was aroused who wanted to hurt anyone who caused her the slightest grief. I turned round the corner and saw them.

He had his hand over her mouth to try and stop her from screaming for help and she was struggling to get free from his hold. I immediately recognised him as Franco Louise, he was wanted for the kidnap and murder of a teenage girl. My first instinct was to kill him the moment I saw his hand on her. The look on my face must've been of fury and murderous because I saw him stagger a little.

"Go away man. This is between the lady and me" He said. His voice was gruff and as if he rarely spoke.

I had to use all of my control not to rip him limb frm limb, and try and talk him into coming quietly.

"Let her go and then we can talk." Though I said the word I knew that once she was out of his filthy paws I wouldn't care if he lived or not anymore after I was done with him.

And then as if he read my mind, that didn't really mean what I said, he grabbed her by the hair and started pulling her back to the lonely alleyway.

My anger went above boiling point when I heard her muffled scream and I knew that he hurt her, so I yelled "duck" and she did and I punched him in the face. He stumbled towards the back and she saw the chance and ran up behind me.

I immediately grabbed his shirt which looked liked it hadn't been washed for ages and punched him the jaw again. A trickle of blood started oozing from where I'd hit him. Too little blood spilt of a foul creature like him if you ask me. I looked to see he had passed out. Unworthy piece of scum, can't even fight like a man.

I turned and walked up to her after seeing that he'd be unconscious for another 20 minutes minimum. I did study medicine so I at least knew that much by now.

It was then, after seeing her shivering and wet that I realised it was raining. I asked her if she was ok and she nodded.

I called the police and gave them the necessary details and told her that I'd give her a ride home. She agreed and I started towards the bike.

"So what do you think will happen to that guy back there? I mean we can't just let him roam free." She said her voice as calm as if she were a student asking a question in class.

It would be hard to believe that she had jus been attacked considering that she was so relaxed.

I cleared my head from thoughts of killing him in the most brutal ways so that I could answer her question.

"He'll be arrested by the cops, he's a wanted criminal. I'd seen him on television. There's a kidnap case against him and he's on the run." I said as calmly as I could.

"Is that who you called earlier" she asked. It felt like she was filled with questions.

"Yes" I replied.

I started the bike and within a few seconds felt her behind me. Her warmth erased all feelings of murder towards the guy behind us and brought out new feelings inside me, feelings I'd never felt before. I was basking in her warmth, enjoying her company, even her silence was like bliss to my ears. I couldn't believe I was so lucky so as to have not only met her, but also have her next to me for a few minutes more.

I knew that I would have to tell her the truth though; I had to tell her that tonight I had followed her. And that would be it; she would never want to see me again. She would be disgusted by my behaviour and I guess that would be the end of it.

I was still concerned about her though, so I asked if she was ok and if he'd hurt her in any way. She said that she was fine and I felt myself relax a little.

We made small talk on the way to her place. The conversation flowed so well, it felt like I'd known her all my life. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago I had barely known her.

Everything was fine until she asked me to come up to her place because of the storm. I knew she didn't mean it in any other way though I couldn't suppress the feeling that if I did, I would actually feel more like a stalker than before. It felt like I was taking advantage of her innocence and I felt sick doing that.

But when I refused her face fell and she was offended and I felt even sicker for being the one who made her sad so I agreed and saw her face light up at that. I felt better when she was happy.

We walked up to her apartment in comfortable silence but I couldn't help but feel the electricity that flowed in the air while we were walking to her place.

She took out her key and unlocked the door with a little too much force. It banged the wall and was going to hit her in the face when my hand reached out and stopped it from hitting her. It was just reflex I guess but she seemed like someone who needed to be protected every time, she was like a danger magnet.

Her eyes were closed and she finally opened them and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked so cute, like a little child who was just freed from detention, it made me smile.

"Thank you. Again" She said after a few moments.

"Saving you seems like a 24 hour job." I said, I couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped from my mouth.

"If you keep getting yourself into trouble I guess I'll have to stick around to keep saving you." I couldn't help smiling at the thought of me being there around her and getting to know her more. Her just being near me made me feel alive again, the whole world forgotten. Even thinking about it, I couldn't feel the pain that was inflicted as the memories that I had hidden came to the surface. When she was near everything felt right again. It felt like my existence had a reason and the reason was her.

She smiled at me so sweet and pure, I knew that instant that she was the one that someday I wanted to marry and grow old with and spend the rest of my life with.

I followed her into her apartment and looked around, studying it and how it seemed to fit her personality perfectly, how each and everything was where it was supposed to be. It showed how much devotion and love she put into arranging her place.

"If you just wait here, I'll go get you some clothes to change into. Is that ok?" she asked and I nodded in agreement as she walked away.

I studied the room a little more and saw her collection of books. So I went to the shelves of books and saw majority of them were old classic books. I wasn't that much into classics though.

I heard her soft footsteps as she came to stand behind me.

"A fan of the classics?" I said raising an eyebrow and smiled because I was intrigued by her choice and I wanted to know why she liked them, how she got started, I wanted to know everything about her, but only if she let me. But obviously once she found out that I followed her she would freak out and tell me never to talk to her again.

She didn't say anything but nodded towards the rooms an I followed her wordlessly.

I stared at her the entire way to the room and when she stopped and turned to me , I couldn't help but get lost in those doe like eyes which held nothing innocence and beauty in them. But they looked a little sad, I wonder why that was.

She shifted her gaze spoke in what seemed like a whisper.

"You shall be sleeping here for the night if that's ok and you could use these clothes; they look like they'll fit" She said pointing to some clothes lying on the bed.

"You could put your wet ones in the dryer; ill spin them later so you can use them tomorrow. Towels are kept in the top left shelf of the white cabinet."

"Thanks" I muttered. Her voice had me totally captivated and I couldn't help but smile at the thought that I would be spending some time with her, even if I had decided that I would tell her that I followed her. I hadn't decided when though so for the time being I thought I'd enjoy what I had.

"You're welcome" she said and smiled again and left.

For a few moments I just stood there thinking about this evening and this amazing girl I was with who came out of nowhere and suddenly made me feel like a part of me that was missing was now filled and only now that she was here did I feel complete.

I realized I was cold so I went into the bathroom, stripped and put my clothes in the dryer. I started the shower and took a long hot bath, I just took my own time and when I was done I realized I had not bothered to take the clothes Bella had given me. So I opened the white cabinet and took out one of the towels that were kept there and wrapped myself in it. I got out of the bathroom and went to the bed where she had left the clothes.

I quickly put on the clothes and stared around the room a little and saw that it had a deep shade of purple and gold, a few small fixtures adding to the glory of the already beautiful room. This again showed that she cared for everything she did and how she did it.

I got out of the room and went to the kitchen in hopes of finding Bella but she wasn't there so I went to the living room but she wasn't there either so I went to her room the same time she came out and bumped into me.

I was just looking for you." I said

"I'm sorry if I made you wait" she said looking at her feet. Something was clearly bothering her.

"No that's quite alright." I said.

"Would you like something to eat? She said and perked up at that. When she mentioned it, I realized I hadn't eaten in a long time and that immediately made me hungry.

"If it's not too much trouble" I felt like she did enough my offering me a place to stay and now she was even cooking for me, it made me feel bad.

We entered her kitchen and she immediately went about pulling stuff out if the refrigerator. She was literally swaying while preparing our meal.

When I asked her why she wasn't going into shock she said something about suppressing bad stuff and her face fell slightly. It was like she was remembering something bad and I knew that feeling. i knew I had to do something about it, I didn't want to see her sad so I made small talk and decided to talk about the way she flowed when she cooked.

She immediately relaxed at that and smiled at me. We talked some more about how she cooked for her father and then she asked the question I didn't want to answer until I had to. But I guess this was all the time I was allowed with her.

"How come you were there tonight?" she said those words and I knew this was all the time I was allowed with her.

I had to come clean but I knew she would be scared once I told her so I said "I knew that this had to come up sometime and I want you to know that you can throw me out anytime you see fit."

"I sort of followed you tonight. Please don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker or something I just wanted to make sure you got home properly because it was really late and stuff and I just thought I could see that you reached home and once you did I swear I would have gone without a word." I said.

I just stared at her hoping to read her expression which showed that she was shocked by the information so I kept going.

"But then I sort of took the wrong turn and lost track of you and I kept searching but I couldn't find you, then I thought you must have taken a short cut and I was about to leave when I heard you scream and I knew you were in the next lane and then I found you."

"And to answer your question which you yet have to ask about how I knew where you live without you telling me, I followed you a few weeks back I think it was thanks giving day weekend, that day you stayed late at the library too and that's the first and only time before today that I followed you. I know with each passing moment you'll think I'm more of a stalker, but I assure you I'm not."

She had to know and now she did and any moment she would throw me out. She would never want to speak to me again and I couldn't blame her.

"Its ok I'll leave now." I said "Thank you for the clothes I'll leave them here in a package once I get them cleaned and you can burn mine, I won't need them."

I knew she wouldn't want me to be anywhere near her so to ask for the clothes back would mean her meeting me which would be thoroughly unpleasant for her which I didn't want. I wanted to assure her that I would leave her alone and not bother her.

I wanted so badly to prove to her that I wasn't a stalker and that I wasn't like it seemed thought I knew if I lingered any longer she would feel uncomfortable so I walked out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Just when I thought I met the perfect woman, the one I had to screw it up unknowingly.

Though my intentions were noble, it was unexplainable, the feeling, the urge to protect her. And now I wasn't even going to be able to do that. I just ruined what could have been the best thing that ever happened to me.

It wasn't that I hadn't known that this would happen eventually when I told her the truth, but to actually feel the pain and rejection was unbearable. Though however painful it might be, I don't regret following her and saving her life.

I needed to get out of her place fast and I walked out the main door faster than I thought humanly possible. I took the stairs two at a time and quickly exited the building. I walked over to where I had parked my bike.

Before I could get on it though, I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me out of the rain that was still pouring and into the building.

"Please don't make me get you another pair of clothes." Bella said pleading me with her eyes and a small smile.


	5. Author Note

sry guys but correcitons r made n chapter 4 (the real one is up)


End file.
